Dreams
by amaemae8
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Now three years out of college, they are living in New York together.


Bella stood on the street trying to get a taxi as more snow fell onto the street. She hated trying to get a taxi in New York City. Especially at this time of year. She rubbed her arms then tried again. She knew she was running late and that Edward was going to start getting mad soon. They had dinner plans and he hated being late. This was why he left before her. That and he had a meeting at work. Finally a taxi pulled up and she pulled the door open.

"42nd street please." She said to the driver as she slipped her hands into her pocket. The driver only nodded his head then started to pull unto the busy street. Bella sighed and shook her head to get the fallen snow out of it. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to Edward. Honestly, she didn't even want to go out tonight. She just wanted to stay at home, curl up with a good book and be done with it. Who in the world would want to be out in this? She pulled her iPod out and put on anything. She didn't really care what she listened to. Her mind started to wonder as the streets went by. She had only moved to New York 3 years ago. Her and Edward both. They have been best friend's sine 1st grade when she moved to the little town of Forks, Washington. She was on the playground, all by herself when someone started to pick on her. Edward had stood up for her and since then, they have been inseparable. They have been through everything together. Even in high school when Edward was the star football/basketball/baseball player. Bella was simply the book worm. No matter what, Bella and Edward remind best friends. Now through college they moved to New York together. Bella wrote for the New York Times, while Edward opened his own law form. Their dreams were coming true. Well, for Edward anyways. Bella had another dream but she would (or could) never tell it to Edward. She loved him. More than anything in the world. But they have been friends for way to long for her to voice that little secret. She was pulled from her thoughts as the driver pulled up the corner.

"Keep the change." She said flashing the driver a smile then stepped out of the taxi carefully so she wouldn't fall on the ice. She started down the sidewalk until she came to the little Italian restaurant Edward had picked. It was their spot. This was the first place they went when they moved here. She opened the door and was over joyed to feel the heat. She looked over and spotted Edward by the fire place with an irritated look on his face. Great. Now she had made him mad.

"Hey…" She whispered walking in front of him. He smiled up at her then stood.

"Hey…" He said back. She looked into his green eyes and felt weak at the knees. "Come on, I'm starving." He said grabbing her upper arm lightly. He led the way toward the hostess and smiled at her. "Cullen's." He said as he let go of her arm. She left herself go cold and already felt lonely.

"Right this way Mr. Cullen." The young women said smiling. Bella wanted to slap the girl. She hated when women smiled at Edward like that. She was a little thankful that his work kept him fairly busy. That way he wasn't coming home with different women every other night. It would simply kill Bella to see or hear that.

"How was your day Bella?" Edward asked as they sat and started looking over the menu.

"Good… I got a new article. It's about the trail coming up. About the attempted murders." She sighed. This was a big article for her. Edward put down the menu and looked at her concerned.

"That's great Bella! That must be big for you." Edward said trying to sound happy. Bella narrowed her eyes at him. He pretendened not to notice and began to look at the menu again.

"It's very big for me. I have to go interview someone tomorrow."

"Who's going with you?"

"No one, Why?" Bella started getting a little annoyed.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." Edward whispered as the waitress came to take their order.

He hated waiting but, he knew Bella was late quite often. That's why he made reservations for a half hour later then he told her. However, he never minded the wait when it comes to Bella. He lost his breath when she stood in front of him. She had on her work clothes. A black pin tight skirt, a baby blue button down shirt, and her knee high flat boots. She couldn't wear heels. She'd fall flat on her bottom. Edward would love to catch her as she was falling, or better yet, rub her beautiful sore bottom if she did fall. It took a lot for him to keep all these feelings inside. He wasn't really sure how he felt; he just knew for the past few months, he's felt different about her. He knew when it all started. With that Jacob guy. The one that hurt Bella so much that he wanted to kill him. She gave him when she never gave anyone before then he dumped her. She was heartbroken for weeks. Then she started bring home random guys after she's been out with her friends from work. That's really when Edward noticed his feelings changing. Thankfully he never heard them but, he would see the guy leaving in the morning. Until he had a talk with her, it kept happening. Once he talked to her, she didn't bring guys home as often. Now she hardly ever does. He was way too busy to go out looking for girls and even when he did, he'd always turn them down. It's been awhile since he last got laid and he could feel it. He was always so tense and he couldn't relax for anything. Unless he was around Bella. Once they sat down, Edward relaxed a little. He wanted to know how her day was. Once she told him about her new article, he knew he wouldn't be able o relax for awhile. That was the case he was working with now. It was a horrible case. So many things went wrong. She started to get short with him and he knew he had made her upset. He could have kicked himself. He was just so protective of her. He always had been. Once they finished their dinners, Bella paid (He didn't want her to but they traded off and on) He helped her into her coat then, walked out of the restaurant. It was freezing out. He silently put his arm around her then pulled her close to him. He waved down a taxi then pulled her inside.

"It's freezing!" He whispered then gave the drive the street name. He got closer to Bella and she leaned into him sighing.

"You aren't going to tell me to drop this article are you?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"I just… I'd like for you to be a little more careful about things. Not everyone is the good guy Bells." He said studying her face. He knew she hated it when he acted like this but, he truly couldn't help it.

"I know that Edward! I'm not a child." Bella hissed back at him. He sighed then rubbed his face with his hands.

"You just don't get it Bella." He whispered as they got to their apartment. Bella's beautiful brown hair was blown by the wind and Edward stopped walking. She couldn't have looked more beautiful than she did right at that moment. With her hair blown all over, her nose slightly red from the cold and her lips slightly parted. He felt a twitch in his lower region and grunted. He'd have to take care of that before they talked. Bella hurried inside before him and opened the elevator.

"I might not get it Edward, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop. This is the biggest article I've gotten. It takes people years to be able to write front page news and I've only worked there for 3 years!" Bella said once the doors shut. He pushed level 5 then turned to look at her.

"This is my case Bella. The one I've been working on for the last 2 months. It's not pretty Bells." He sighed as she moved way slightly.

"Well… then, maybe I could interview you as well. Get both sides of the story."

"No way. You know I don't talk to the press."

"But it's me Edward!" Bella pleaded as they walked to their apartment. Edward didn't say anything as he unlocked the door and let them inside. "You don't have to answer me now, Think about it. Please!"

"I'm going to go take a shower but, we aren't done talking about this!" Edward said as he felt himself becoming more swollen. Bella just sighed then went to her room. She really didn't know the effect she had on him.

'Stupid jerk' Bella thought as she pulled her boots off. How could he act like this! This was so big for her! A story like this could really get her editors attention. Well, that and her short skirts. Deep down, she knew why she really got this story. It had nothing to do with her writing either. The editor liked the way she looked. He'd made that known the way he looked her over today when she was told she got the story. She wanted to hit the sick bastard. She just smiled instead. Se only ever wanted Edward to undress her with his eyes, Undress her period. She sighed as she put on her PJs. Edward just wasn't going to give up. He never does. She's happy he tries to protect her but at the same time, it annoys her. She knew he just cared but she wanted him to care in a different way.

"Like that will ever happen." She whispered to herself then grabbed her book and pulled back the blankets. She climbed into bed as Edward poked his head in her room

"Still mad at me?" he asked smiling.

"I could never be mad at you." Bella sighed patting the side next to her. He walked over and sat next to her. God she wanted to scream. He had on a while tank top and black gym shorts. So fine! She closed her eyes and leaned back onto the headboard. She felt him slip his arm around her shoulder and being pulled toward him.

"I just… Bella I worry about you." He whispered as she put her head on his chest.

"I know Edward but I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"This stuff is nasty Bella. I don't even like working this case." Edward whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed happily then snuggled closer to him.

"Edward, you don't like working any case."

"True." He laughed as she turned to smile up at him. "I'm just saying…" He didn't get to finish the sentence as she sat up to face him.

"So… Will you let me get that interview?" She asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"That depends." He whispered bring her unto his lap.

"On what?" She asked nervously.

"What are you going to do for me?" He asked leaning closer to her.

"WH-What?" She asked closing her eyes. He looked at her beautiful face and his eyes fell on her lips. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He leaned forward and caught her lips. At first she didn't respond and he was about to pull back when she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her. He traced her lips with his tough. Slowly she opened her mouth for him. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. They only broke apart when air became an issue. Edward leaned his forehead on hers and smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for so long Bella." Edward whispered as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Oh Edward…" Bella whispered then kissed him again. He lifted her up and slowly laid her down next to him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands in his hair. She lightly pulled on his hair causing him to moan into the kiss again.

"Edward… Wait." Bella said breaking apart and breathing heavy. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"What is it love?" He asked running his fingers lightly down her cheek.

"I'm a little confused."

"About what?" he asked getting nervous. She didn't want this. Oh god…

Bella was even more confused as to the look on his face now.

"Edward?"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I… I didn't think about his at all… I shouldn't have kissed-"

"Well gees, Thanks. What a way to make me feel Edward. The only-"

"Let me finish love," Edward whispered leaning closer to her. "I shouldn't have kissed you until I told you how I felt. It was stupid and… You're my best friend but I want so much more. I don't want this to affect our friendship at-"He tried to say until she cut him off with a very deep kiss. She pulled back and giggled lowly at the face he was making. He slowly opened his eyes smiling at her.

"Now, what were you confused about?"

"Nothing anymore. I want so much more than a friendship as well. I have for so long." She said looking deep into his eyes. He smiled at her then ran his hands a crossed her stomach.

"Be my girlfriend Bella… Please!" He whispered in her ear. She yelped a little then hugged him.

"Oh! Of course I will Edward!" He smiled into her hair then started to kiss her any where he could get his lips. She pulled back from him and pressed her lips to his. Edward found his way underneath her shirt and grabbed her hips. He ran his fingers around a little receiving a soft moan from Bella. She pushed him unto his back, smiled evilly at him then straddled him. Painfully slow she lifted her shirt off herself.

"Bella, your killing me baby." Edward protested cupping her breasts.

"Mmmm…" Bella moaned covering his hands and squeezed. Edward closed his eyes and moaned as he felt himself getting hard again.

"Get out of those clothes."

"As long as you do too." She giggled climbing off of him. He reached for her but she backed away. She slides her hands down from her breast to her hips. Slowly she pulled them down her hips, over her butt, and then let them fall to the floor. Edward watched, not believing his sweet Bella was stripping for him, for only him. He reached down and started to rub himself through his thin shorts. Bella reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. His mouth water at the sight of her perky pink nipples. She went to take off her panties when he stopped her.

"I want to take them off." He said stopping her from taking them. She gasped to how close he was to her then started lifting his shirt off of him. He pulled away from her to let her take his shirt off then he pulled her close again.

"Baby…" Edward moaned running his lips across her neck. He kissed her throat were her pulse was as she pushed his shorts off of him. He pulled her so his erection was pressed against her lower stomach. She moaned as he bent to grab her nipple between his teeth.

"Oh god, Edward." She moaned as her head feel back. She held his head to her breast and smiled. He lifted her up off the floor then laid her on her bed.

"You're so beautiful Bella. So beautiful." Edward said kissing down her stomach. She squirmed a little when he got to her panties. He looked up at her smiled face then slides his tongue out and licked under them by her hip bone.

"Edward, please." She pleaded with him.

"What would you like me to do?" Edward asked running his fingers across her moist center. She arched her back pushing herself against him.

"I… I want you to lick me. I… I want you to finger me. God… I just want you to fuck me. Please." She moaned just thinking about what he could do to her.

"Anything you want." He whispered pulling her panties off. Bella bit her lip as Edward spread her legs and smiled. He grasped her bottom to pull her closer to him. With one lick, he made her throw her head back and moan. He spread her lips apart then licked her sensate bit of nerve. He smiled against her lips as he heard her reaction. He moved two fingers into her and heard her moan his name. He curled his fingers trying to drive her a little crazier. When he did this it drove her crazy. She felt the build up in the bottom of her stomach. She needed a release so badly. She felt Edward bit down on her clit and screamed his name again.

"Edward… Oh my…" She moaned making his fingers work faster. She thusted her hips up to meet his fingers. She felt herself let go and come with another scream. Edward kissed his way back up her body after he licked up all her sweet juices.

"You taste so good Bella." He said kissing her neck.

"I'd love to taste you." Bella whispered to him as he smiled at her. She pushed him unto his back then took him into her mouth. He laid his head down as she swirled her tough around him. What she couldn't take in her mouth, she rubbed with her hand. She pulled her mouth off of him with a little 'pop' then kissed his head. She saw he had leaked a little. She spread it around with her thumb.

"Baby, don't tease me. I want you now." He said grabbing her head between his hands. She could only nod her head. She got up and he grabbed her hips. She straddled him and he lined her up with his erection. She took a deep breath, and then went down so he filled her.

"Oh…" She panted as tears went to her eyes.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked concerned.

"Just… give me a moment… I've never been with someone as big as you." She whispered as he rubbed her thighs. She slowly slid up then fell back unto him. He reached up and cupped one of her breast as he held her hip with the other hand. They wanted to take it slow but, soon they were both working up their organisms. She slammed herself down on him two more times than arched her back and screamed. He gripped her hips, and then he filled her with his warm cum.

"Edward… wow." Bella said as she laid next to him. Edward smiled at her then kissed her forehead. He pulled her close to him then sighed.

"Our mom's will be happy." Bella whispered.

"Yeah… They have been planning our wedding since we were born." He laughed playing with her hair. "Get some sleep Bells." He kissed her forehead again as she snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight love." Edward said as they both closed their eyes falling asleep fast.


End file.
